Twin wind turbines mounted on a common rotatable support for rotation about horizontal axes are shown in the following U.S. patents, disclosures incorporated herein by reference:                U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,021,140                    4,156,579            4,288,199            4,332,518            4,540,333                        
Reference is also had to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/820,741, entitled IMPROVED CONTROL SYSTEM FOR TWIN TURBINE WIND POWER GENERATING SYSTEM, filed Jun. 19, 2007, invented by Russel H. Marvin, hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Reference is also had to U.S. patent application entitled IMPROVED GENERATOR OUTPUT CIRCUITRY FOR TWIN TURBINE WIND POWER GENERATING SYSTEM invented by Russel H. Marvin, and filed of even date herewith, hereby incorporated herein by reference.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a wind turbine generating system as mentioned with a controller for operating at least one generator as a motor; the overall system being desirably simple in design, capable of being constructed at economic advantage and yet highly efficient and durable in operation.